Ib: Another Story
by liana.reichlin
Summary: Based off a role-play by me and my friend. Two girls named Julie and Aoi are both in an art gallery when the lights go out and the people vanish. Together, they must find their way out of the strange "Fabricated Gallery" that they have landed in.
1. Through the Painting Glass

Juliette paced the art gallery. She didn't see why her school had to come here of all places for a field trip. She liked art, but galleries bored her. he noticed a group of five teenage girls standing around in the corner, talking to themselves. Juliette walked over to them. "Excuse me, do any of you know where i could find a painting I've been meaning to see? It's called 'Fabricated world.'' She held out her hand. -Might as well try to make friends while I'm here.-

"Oh, is that so? That happens to be my name as well.". The pinkette Juliette says. "Yo! I'm Rinne, it's nice ta meetcha!" In stark contrast to Juliette's formal manner of speech, the red-haired girl behind her shouts. "Oh hey! I'm Yoko." says a brown-haired girl with glasses. "Mai." the last one says, a white-haired girl with sunglasses indoors for some reason.

That's odd...Juliette distinctly remembered seeing five, but there are only four now. "Well, maybe you should just call me Julie. Wasn't there another one of you?" Julie looked around, but couldn't spot the green-haired girl anywhere. "Sorry to bother you." Julie turned to head upstairs.

"Huh? Oh yeah, where's Aoi?" Yoko said. "Who knows? It's not like this is gonna be like las..." Rinne saw that Julie was still within earshot and shut up.

Julie turned around. "What happened last time?"

"I'm sorry, but would you please move yourself elsewhere? It's not something that we should allow others to hear," Juliette says.

"Not even from one Juliette to another? Eh, it's fine. I'm gonna go check out 'Fabricated World,' and if I see her, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, dear."

Sure enough, the green haired girl that Julie had seen earlier was at the "Fabricated World" painting.

"Hey, Aoi, was it? You friends are looking for you!" Juliette ran up to her.

She squeaked, turning around. "O-oh...uh...yeah, I sh-should probably...thank you..." She ran away as quickly as possible.

"Well, that was odd." Julie reached out a hand to touch the painting, as if entranced. Suddenly, the lights flickered and a scream sounded from downstairs. Julie rushed downstairs as fast as her legs would take her. She barely noticed that it seems like everyone else in the gallery was gone. The lights shut off entirely, and there was an eerie silence. That is, except for the quiet sounds of footsteps and someone sobbing. Juliette continued running, stopping only to fumble a penlight out of her pocket and switch it on. Suddenly, a green blur rushed past, almost colliding with her. It was Aoi!

Julie held out her hand. "Whoa, there."

"Gah! S-sorry. I just...where is everyone?! I c-can't find any of them!"

At hearing those words, Julie paled. "No...they have to be here somewhere."

Aoi ran to the door, shook it frantically, and then started screaming. "L-let me out, please! I beg y-you! Somebody, a-anybody! P-p-PLEASE!" She started pounding on the doors.

Julie put her hands on Aoi's shoulder. My, but the girl was loud! Or, well, maybe "girl" wasn't the right term. She looked to be Julie's age, if not older. "I d-don't think that anybody can hear us... We need to find another way out, and we need to do it ourselves."

Aoi started breathing deeply, trying to calm down. "O-okay...yeah..."

"Okay. Have you ever been here before? Know of any emergency exits? Tried a window?"

"No. I-I've never been here before...and the windows won't open, I checked..."

"Okay. We should see if we can find another exit, then." Juliette walked forwards, her penlight illuminating a small area in front of her. "Hmm...is this...water?"

"A-ah! h-what's that thing in there?!"

"It feels like a puddle...wait, is this that 'Abyss of the Deep' painting? It was roped off, but it seems like it's not anymore."

"Oh...oh no...that doesn't sound good...should we...?"

Julie stepped forward. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Her voice trailed off as she fell through the painting. Aoi looked terrified, took a breath, then jumped in after her.


	2. A Whole New Gallery

Julie looked around. Wherever she was, it didn't quite seem like the gallery. "Let's see...this whole weird thing started the second I touched 'Fabricated World'...so I'm going to call this the Fabricated Gallery."

Aoi slid up behind her. "That...uh...makes sense..."

"Oh no...did you follow me? You didn't have to."

"I just...I j-just can't leave people..."

"I know the feeling. Honestly, I'm glad you didn't leave me alone."

"I-I couldn't do that!"

Julie wandered down the hallway until she came to a table with a vase on it. "Hey, what's this?"

Aoi looked at it. "Th-there are two roses?"

"Can I have that burgundy and white osiria?"

"Y-yeah, here it is."

Julie pocketed the osiria rose, and Aoi took the other, a brilliant green.

Julie nudged the table. "Hey, look. It seems like this is movable."


End file.
